Dr. Evil
'Dr. Evil & Mini Me '''were a rapping duo act from JayGT: 5 Alive. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Dr. Evil (Douglas "Dougie" Powers) is a fictional character played by Mike Myers in the ''Austin Powers film series. He is the antagonist of the movies, and Austin Powers' nemesis. He is a parody of James Bond villains, primarily Donald Pleasence's Ernst Stavro Blofeld (as featured in You Only Live Twice). Dr. Evil routinely hatches schemes to terrorize and take over the world, and is typically accompanied by Number-two: an eye-patch wearing goon who fronts his evil corporation Virtucon Industries, his cat Mr. Bigglesworth and his sidekick Mini-Me, a dwarf clone of himself. Before Dr. Evil was sent back in time to 1969, his minions made him a clone. The clone was identical in every way, but he was "one-eighth his size." Upon being introduced to his clone, Dr. Evil immediately declared, "Breathtaking. I shall call him... Mini-Me". Mini-Me has almost no dialogue in the films, beyond an occasional frightened "Eeeee!". Otherwise, he is silent except for when he does his evil laugh with Dr. Evil. He also likes to lip-synch the occasional line when Dr. Evil raps. At the beginning of Goldmember, Dr. Evil asks him to "Use your words like a big boy clone!". At one point, he asks Dr. Evil to hug him after meeting Fat Bastard, who wants to eat him. Mini-Me often uses the middle finger as a means of insulting someone (even though he only uses it once during the third movie). On most other occasions, Mini-Me prefers to express himself through written notes. Mini-Me has a pet called Mini-Mr. Bigglesworth, which has only appeared once in the series, in which Mini Me tried to gnaw on his ear. Mini Mr. Bigglesworth is a kitten version of Dr. Evil's cat. He loves chocolate and terrorizing Scott Evil, Dr. Evil's son and his rival for his affection. He is sometimes referred to and treated as a dog or other small objects. Scott refers to him as "That vicious little... Chihuahuathing". Austin says, upon Mini-Me being knocked out, "Poor little bugger...he's like a dog or something." In the third movie's opening scenes, Dr. Evil uses a leash to restrain Mini-Me from attacking Scott, saying, " Heel, Mini-Me! Heel!" He also tends dry hump random things. Nigel Powers, upon seeing him, says "Blimey, I thought I smelled cabbage," thinking he is a carny (referring back to a quip from the first Austin Powers movie). Mini-Me is appropriately confused by the remark. Despite his small size, Mini-Me is a powerful and effective fighter, once giving Austin Powers a considerable thrashing, until the spy took advantage of his small size, and flushed him out into space through a toilet. Despite being a clone of Dr. Evil, Mini-Me is shown to be far stronger and tougher than his larger counterpart, as seen in Goldmember when they're lifting weights in prison. He was also given a significant beating in Goldmember, in which he was tied in a pillowcase by Powers and slammed through shelves and glass tables, only to stand up without a scratch. A memorable gag had him passing a series of notes to Foxxy Cleopatra, first stating she was so beautiful, she must be the clone of an angel. When she smilingly disagreed, the second note asked if she was sure she didn't have a little clone in her. The third asked if she'd like to. As seen by Nigel Powers' reaction to Mini-Me's genitals ("My Word! You're a tripod!" and "If you ever get tired, you can use it as a kickstand"), he seems to have a large penis, which may or may not also fall under the "1 / 8" rule. He uses this as an advantage at the end of Goldmember when he gets Britney Spears' cellphone number. Dr. Evil is now the host of the revived version of The Gong Show, using the moniker Tommy Maitland. Judge Cuts Dr. Evil & Mini Me's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 5A01 consisted of singing, dancing, and rapping to Will Smith's "Just The Two Of Us". Cards and Foxy, thinking that their performance was just too over the top, buzzed the act, although JayDK, guest judge Meowkins, and Pennies gave the duo standing ovations. Dr. Evil & Mini Me’s performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition. Death Verne Troyer, who played Mini Me, died on April 21, 2018. He was 49. https://www.theguardian.com/film/2018/apr/21/verne-troyer-actor-mini-me-austin-powers-dies Mini Me is the third person to die while their JayGT season was still running, after The Angry Grandpa Show from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel and Tom Zemke from Season 2. All three of them also went out in the first round of their seasons. Trivia * The Producers of JayGT purposely placed Will Smith and Dr. Evil next to each other because of the same song they performed. Awesome. Category:Acts Category:5A Acts Category:Vocal Duos Category:Rappers Category:Fictional Characters Category:5A Vocal Duos Category:5A Rappers Category:First Boot Category:Groups with Deceased Members